


America's More Interesting Than the Scheduled Presentation Anyway

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Artistic Lovino, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Gerita - Freeform, Nationverse, POV South Italy (Hetalia), Teasing, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: When a world meeting inevitably descends into chaos, Romano starts sketching America because he's bored (and maybe for some other reasons he would never admit aloud). Veneziano notices his brother's drawing, and things spiral from there.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	America's More Interesting Than the Scheduled Presentation Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> There are several other nations mentioned who aren't tagged because they don't get speaking roles. This fic is fairly silly compared to the other fics I've written for this fandom, but not much sillier than Hetalia canon, so it's not tagged as crack.

The world meeting predictably went to hell in a handbasket about fifteen minutes after it began. Greece decided to take a nap, Veneziano decided to play with a kitten that somehow entered the room (probably because it followed Greece inside), and the potato bastard yelled at everyone to get back on schedule (which was never going to happen). France and England started some stupid argument over God knows what, tossing around words like “rosbif” and “bloody frog” before they started hitting each other. Instead of intervening in the ridiculous fight between his close allies, America laughed and started eating a cheeseburger that randomly appeared out of nowhere (seriously, no one knew where he kept the things or how he managed to always have one on hand whenever he got hungry).

In the midst of all the chaos, Romano turned to a fresh page and began idly sketching America. In his defense, Romano was really, really bored. Also, America’s eyes may have twinkled when he smiled, and the way he occasionally licked his lips after biting into his cheeseburger may have been oddly fascinating. In a purely artistic sense, of course.

Romano was adding some details to America’s bomber jacket when a voice to his left startled him. “Ve, that’s a really good drawing of America!”

Romano glanced down at his own artistic effort and shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess.” Veneziano was the artist in the family, and he couldn’t help feeling that he would have done a better job. Sculpting had always been more of his thing anyway.

“You shouldn’t put yourself down, fratello!” Veneziano said, clinging to the arm Romano wasn’t using to draw. “I don’t think I could draw America half as well as you do. He moves around way too much.”

Romano glanced up and saw that America was now talking enthusiastically to Japan, who was petting the cat Veneziano had been playing with earlier and nodding along to what America said. America did move around a lot, Romano noted fondly, though of course he didn’t move his hands as much as Romano or his brothers did.

“I have a lot of practice, I guess,” he muttered.

Veneziano made a thoughtful noise. “That makes sense. I don’t need Germany to be still for me to draw him. I’ve drawn him hundreds of times, so I have his features memorized by now.”

Romano abruptly stopped drawing and turned to face his brother, who was smiling at him innocently, like he hadn’t just implied something he shouldn’t. “This isn’t like you and Germany,” he hissed venomously. Veneziano was romantically _involved_ with the macho potato, and America was Romano’s friend. His _friend_ , not his boyfriend.

Veneziano blinked at him. “It isn’t?”

“Of course not, damn it!” Romano spat. “I haven’t drawn him _hundreds_ of times, and I definitely don’t stare at America the way you stare at the potato bastard.” He may have drawn America several dozen times, but he didn’t think it counted up into the hundreds. He usually didn’t draw America at the EU conferences, because America wasn’t there, and Romano didn’t get the urge to draw the American idiota when he wasn’t there to give Romano bizarre, inexplicable heart palpitations with his overly bright smile. He certainly didn’t stare at America with the same dopey expression Veneziano had on his face whenever he looked at the macho potato. Unlike his little brother, Romano had enough restraint to avoid appearing sappy and obvious in front of others.

Veneziano smiled, and there was an unsettling, devious look in his eyes. “Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing! Somebody just forgot to turn on the air conditioning in this fucking room!” Romano felt overheated, and he loosened his tie as a consequence.

“You are blushing!” Belgium said. Romano whipped around to look at her, eyes wide with alarm. “You used to do that around me so much when you were little.”

Romano face only grew more crimson at the reminder of how he used to act around Belgium. “Weren’t you sitting next to your brothers earlier?” he asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of Netherlands and Luxembourg, who were sitting too far away to overhear their conversation, especially over the sounds of England and France’s shouting. Belgium gave Romano a catlike smile and didn’t answer his question.

“Romano has a crush on America now,” Veneziano explained, like Romano wasn’t even there. He ignored the vicious glare Romano sent his way, along with the Italian curses he growled at his exasperating fratellino.

From his right side, Spain leaned in to give him a suffocating hug. “My little henchman is so adorable when he’s in love! He turns just as red as the tomatoes in my garden!” Belgium giggled, and the sound of her laughter made Romano lose his temper.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not in love with America! I just drew a picture of him because I was bored! Unhand me, you goddamn stronzo!”

Romano elbowed Spain hard in the stomach, and that made him release Romano from his death grip. As Spain whined about “un-cute” Romano was being, Romano noticed that several other nations were now staring at him. England had stopped strangling France long enough to give Romano a baffled look, and Hungary grinned at Romano like he’d just given her the best Christmas present she’d ever received. Germany had a pitying expression on his face, Japan smirked in a knowing manner, and America stared at him with wide eyes while Canada whispered in his ear.

Before America’s expression could turn to annoyance or disgust, Romano groaned and buried his head in his arms. As far as he was concerned, this day could not possibly get more humiliating.

He felt something light bounce off his head, but he was resolved to ignore it. At least until Belgium told him that it was a paper airplane sent by America.

Romano lifted his head up and picked up the paper airplane, which had his name written on the outside. He unfolded it and snorted at the message written inside.

_I’d love to see that picture you drew of me, and I’d love to hear more about how you “don’t” have a crush on me. Maybe we could do that over dinner tonight? My treat. ;-)_

Romano quickly scrawled the following message in response:

_Is this your weird way of asking me on a date?_

He crunched the paper up into a ball and lobbed it across the table at America. America grinned, quickly wrote a reply, then threw the paper back towards Romano.

_That depends. Is this your weird way of saying yes?_

Romano smiled, ignored the sound of his brother and Spain gossiping about how uncharacteristically cheerful he looked, and wrote back a response.

_I’m picking the restaurant. We can leave the meeting together._

He threw the paper back towards America, who did a fist pump and beamed so brightly it put the sun to shame. Canada and Japan exchanged pleased smiles, and England rolled his eyes at America before he started bickering with France again.

America quickly wrote a reply and tossed the wrinkled sheet of paper back to Romano.

_Awesome! Really looking forward to the end of the meeting now._ _♡_

Romano chuckled, feeling stupidly happy over the little heart America drew at the end of his last message. When he glanced up, America winked at him from across the giant conference table, and that made Romano’s stomach flutter with excitement. Ordinarily, he would have felt embarrassed at the fact he had reacted so strongly to a simple wink, but at the moment, Romano couldn’t care too much. Not when America clearly returned his feelings and wasn’t making any attempt to be subtle about it.

Germany somehow managed to get the meeting back on track (at least temporarily), and China began his scheduled presentation. Instead of taking notes right away, Romano pulled out his phone and started looking up local restaurants. He could feel America staring at him eagerly, and that made Romano grin as he scrolled through options on his phone.


End file.
